Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus that determines whether image data to be processed is image data including print information or image data not including print information.
Description of the Related Art
Existing image processing apparatuses can read a document by using an auto document feeder (ADF), detect image data of a blank sheet not including print information from the read image data, and delete the image data of a blank sheet from a memory.
Japanese Patent No. 4610644 discusses a technique for previewing a plurality of pieces of read image data to check for image data determined not to include print information. In the technique, the image data determined not to include print information and image data determined to include print information may both be displayed. Only the image data determined to include print information may be displayed without displaying the image data determined not to include print information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-258798 discusses a technique for generating and displaying preview images of only image data determined not to include print information. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-258798 also discusses an image processing apparatus that can display the preview images along with ones of image data read immediately before and after the image data determined not to include print information, and display the preview images along with information about a document type.
According to the foregoing conventional configuration, a plurality of pieces of image data is previewed on a display screen at a time. Page turning operations (operations for switching the display screen to the next screen) are therefore required for such a preview display, in which case a user may miss a preview image corresponding to image data determined not to include print information. If preview images corresponding to image data determined not to include print image are displayed alone, it is difficult to check where the image data determined not to include print information is positioned in the entire plurality of pieces of read image data. Moreover, it is burdensome and complicated for the user to perform an operation to activate a display mode only for displaying preview images corresponding to image data determined not to include print information solely for the purpose of checking the presence or absence of image data determined not to include print information.